Algo de Paz
by Scarlet Leinth
Summary: Luego de sobrevivir a la batalla, Nathan Algren decidió volver a la aldea, en busca de ese "algo de paz" que todos buscan y pocos encuentran. Como bien sabía, las cicatrices de la guerra siempre eran profundas, de modo que pronto la paz no sería un lujo, sino un objetivo. Una forma de vida. Algren x Taka.


No poseo The Last Samurai ni ninguno de sus personajes. Amo esta película y decidí explorar qué pasaría después del final, y qué paso durante ciertas escenas que me parecieron especialmente significativas. Veremos qué tan lejos puedo llegar.

* * *

Inicios del verano, 1877

No pensé volver a escribir en este diario. Le entregué mis cuadernos al sr. Graham antes de la batalla, esperando que fueran lo único que quedara de mí. Sin dejar a mis espaldas hijos, parientes que me recordaran, ni grandes empresas que pusieran mi nombre en la historia, tal vez aparecería como una nota al pie en la historia del sr. Graham. Tampoco era como si lo deseara. En ese momento, lo único que quería era llegar a la culminación de mi vida y mis remordimientos, pues este alcohólico recuperaría su honor en el campo de batalla.

Tampoco pensé volver a escribir en este diario desde un punto de vista personal. Desde que me enlisté para pelear en la Guerra de Secesión, usé este diario para anotar mis impresiones sobre lugares, procesos, pueblos y hombres. Pero, ya que mis días como soldado van quedando atrás, me veo en una situación en la que no había estado desde los 17 años: las maravillas de una vida común. Creo que no puedo navegar a través de ella sin el espacio de intimidad de estas páginas. Tal vez me engañe.

Aquel día de mayo, una vez que la vida de Katsumoto se extinguiera entre mis brazos, la mía se hundió en la oscuridad. Y fue como morir, pero no era mi momento. Desperté en un hospital, flanqueado por el sr. Graham y el teniente Satoshi. Supe que les debía el estar respirando, pero no les permití impedir que arriesgara mi vida una última vez.

Había pasado solo una semana desde la batalla cuando me presenté ante el emperador. Apenas podía sentir el brazo derecho y caminar era un suplicio. Valió la pena. Se lo debía a Katsumoto.

Cuando me desplomé fuera del palacio, nuevamente nada importaba. En medio de mi agonía, el sr. Graham me devolvió los diarios, asegurándome que ya los había transcrito. O al menos eso creí escuchar.

Pude recuperarme bajo el cuidado del médico imperial y de otros facultativos occidentales. Los tejidos alrededor de los nervios de mi brazo se desinflamaron y ahora puedo mover la mano derecha otra vez, aunque la reconozco menos precisa que antes. No importa. No pretendo apuntar un arma de fuego nuevamente.

Sanado, mi brazo me permitió guiar el caballo al único lugar al que se me ocurría volver. No precisamente el puerto para dirigir proas a América. No. Mediada la tarde del segundo día, vi aparecer la aldea entre las montañas. Me recibió la familiaridad de los sonidos: niños correteando, las aguas de las fuentes, el canto de las aves y la brisa entre el follaje. Casi todos los sonidos que conocía estaban allí, junto a otros nuevos, como el de las cigarras, algo amodorradas pues la hora de más calor ya había pasado. Y había sonidos que eché en falta, pero no sería este el momento en que esos silencios destacarían más.

Estaba más preocupado de la forma en que el corazón me golpeaba el pecho, de pura anticipación. La distinguía cuando aún me encontraba lejos, meramente porque me era imposible no hacerlo. Su marco frágil y gracioso se desplazaba serenamente por el huerto, abriendo la tierra con un azadón. Magojiro estaba con ella, como siempre. A sus tres años, no tenía edad para estar con los hombres y bien sabía yo que no había muchos hombres con los cuales estar. Sin embargo no había espacio para ese pensamiento en mi mente, fijos como estaban mis ojos en ella.

Cuando estuve bastante cerca, Taka alzó la cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron. En cuanto leí la emoción en sus ojos, una sonrisa asomó a los míos.

La gente comenzó a congregarse a mi alrededor. La brida de mi caballo acabó en las manos de un muchachón de unos catorce años, mientras oía rumores felices acerca de mi llegada. Creían que había muerto con los demás y se alegraban de mi regreso. No distinguí al dedillo lo que decían, nada más porque no podía desclavar los ojos de Taka, que se quitaba el delantal de trabajo y tomaba a Magojiro para salir del huerto a paso presuroso.

Fueron otros los pasos que me sacaron de aquel trance. Eran pasos pequeños, apurados y conocidos, de unas chancletitas de paja por la tierra. Me volví. Higen llegó muy cerca de mí, respirando fuerte, con los puños apretados, el mentón tembloroso y el cuerpo tenso. En sus ojos húmedos se leía con claridad lo que deseaba hacer, pero se limitó a inclinar la cabeza.

Puse mi mano en su nuca y lo atraje, como suponía que un padre debía hacer, y ese niño, descendiente de samurái apretó mis costillas como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sonreí, lloré y me reí, todo al mismo tiempo, balanceándome con el muchacho presionado contra mi pecho, mas, si yo podía distinguirla con facilidad, Taka era inconfundible para Higen. El chico se apartó y volvió a ser dueño de sí en cuanto escuchó los zuecos de su madre sobre las piedras del camino.

La gente le hizo un lugar reverencioso, como se lo habrían hecho a Nobutada. Nuestro ojos se quedaron trabados un instante.

―Algren-san ―dijo, antes de hacer una profunda reverencia, seguida por todos.

No encontré otra cosa con la cual contestar, como no fuera inclinarme también. Dos pasos más y Taka estuvo frente a mí. Su delicada mano se extendió hacia mí, palma hacia arriba.

―Okaerinasai ―dijo, con la sombra de una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

―Tadaima ―murmuré en respuesta. Mis dedos, aún algo dormidos, parecieron despertar cuando puse mi mano sobre la suya.


End file.
